


Camp Wilde

by rmwfbl



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Gigi is Gigi, Summer Camp AU, like a simmer, other characters will make appearances later, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmwfbl/pseuds/rmwfbl
Summary: Set the summer after junior year, Amy arrives to work as a counselor at her childhood summer camp. Far removed from LA in the wilderness of central California, the last thing she expects is for Hope (classmate and resident mean girl) to be her bunk mate and the general bane of her existence. However, Amy soon learns there's much more to Hope than she lets on and decides that maybe this summer won't be such a disaster after all.Or: the summer camp AU I wanted but no one asked for





	Camp Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just had to start this fic because I am so in love with the hope and amy and the movie booksmart in general. This is going to be around a 20-30k fic I think when all is said and done. I don't have a beta so sorry for any typos or grammatical errors that bug you. I will try to catch as many as I can!

Amy smiled and sighed with relief as she spotted her exit sign and pulled off the highway and onto a stretch of empty country road. Almost five straight hours driving in her beloved Volvo had her jittery and twitchy. It was the first time she had taken the drive north from her family home in LA by herself, and the longest she had ever driven at all- now that she thinks about it. Her contemplation on her vehicular maturity was cut short by her squeal of excitement as she saw the first bright sign on the side of the road pointing to “Camp Wilde.”

 

Camp Wilde was one of the longest standing traditions in Amy’s life. It just wasn’t a summer vacation if Amy hadn’t spent two weeks at sleepaway camp in the forest of mid-California. She had been a loyal camper since she was 6 years old and had been beside herself with misery last summer when she realized that at 16 it was to be her last summer at her beloved summer camp. That was until the director, Mr. Davies had approached her after the farewell bonfire to ask if Amy would consider coming back the next summer as a junior counselor. Amy hadn’t even needed to consider and had accepted the offer on the spot. As she took her final turn and pulled up the crackling gravel path of camp, her heart sang with the familiarity of it all while her brain worried about everything that would be different.

 

She pulled the old vulva into the small grass parking area, got out, and beamed at the giant wooden sign hanging over the entry path where the gravel faded into dirt. “CAMP WILDE” was carved out in giant letters painted forest green.

 

Amy walked up the dirt path until she came to the executive lodge near the top of the hill. The executive lodge was simply a somewhat large log cabin that was home to all the desks and officers of the adults who ran the camp. She trudged up the steps and knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer. Camp seemed to be deserted at the moment and Amy had half expected tumbleweeds to blow past her as she had walked through the empty camp. She had never been here when there weren’t hundreds of of other campers filling the space and camp counselors with megaphones trying to keep some semblance of order.

 

At last she was saved by the screen door being yanked open by an older man with glasses, a long gray beard, and a worn Camp Wilde baseball cap. “Amy!”

 

“Mr. Davies!” she exclaimed not hesitating to embrace her beloved camp director. “I’m sorry I’m so early, I know move-in wasn’t until one but I was so scared traffic would be horrible and I didn’t want to be late on my first day” she rushed out. It was barely eleven-thirty. Amy had been in such a state over the unpredictability of LA traffic that she had left at six in the morning.

 

“Oh, don’t even worry about it, kiddo. I’d be surprised if you weren’t here already,” he chuckled, “but you’ve always been quite the overachiever, so I must have been onto something when I hired you, huh.”

 

Amy smiled sheepishly and thanked him again for the opportunity. It was her first real summer job that didn’t involve dog-walking or babysitting. Although, amy wondered, camp counseling was probably going to be a lot like babysitting but with more mud and pinecones.

 

“Well, here’s your cabin assignment,” Davies said as he rummaged through a manilla envelope and handed her a slip of paper. “You’re in cabin seven with some of our younger campers. Ten-year-old girls, if I remember correctly. Not a bad age, old enough where they’re not crying for their parents but young enough not to be too much trouble… yet,” he laughed.

 

Amy laughed too, but more out of nerves as she imagined the nightmare of trying to command respect from a group of fifth-grade girls that could probably smell fear.

 

“Oh, don’t be nervous,” he gave her a knowing look.

 

“Am I that obvious?”

 

“Your anxiety is almost palpable, Amy,” he smiled, “but you have nothing to worry about. As long as you love what you’re doing and who you’re with everything should come easy, don’t you think? That’s what I’ve always said,” he pondered. “And you won’t be alone either. You’ll be paired up with another junior counselor though I don’t believe you know her. She’s been a camper here almost as long as you have but you too always camped different weeks.”

 

Amy let out a sigh of relief as she said goodby to Mr. Davies and headed back down to her car to unload her bags and make the trek up to her cabin. She had worried that she would be the only “adult” in the cabin of children. She glanced down at the slip of paper in her hands and skimmed over it, hoping it would have the name of the girl she would be sharing a cabin with for the next eight weeks. No, such luck. All the paper told her was her cabin number, meal times, the counselor orientation schedule, and the list of names of her campers for the first two weeks of the season.

 

She hiked her heavy backpack up her shoulders, a large duffel bag slung over her shoulders, and a suitcase rolling behind her. Amy was rather happy she was the first person at camp so that no one could watch her embarrass herself as she occasionally stumbled over her luggage, doing her best impression of a pack mule.

 

The girls’ cabins were about a quarter mile away away from her car, organized in large clearing of the woods in groups of 3 to 5 depending on the size of the space. Cabins 7 through 10 were arranged in a sort of semicircle, all identical wooden cabins with small wooden porches, creaking screen doors, and green metal roofs that matched the green of the painted numbers above the door frames. Amy thought about how every year she looked forward to moving up to a new cabin (cabin 10 for the youngest campers and cabin 1 for the oldest). Even though almost all of the cabins were virtually the same it had always felt special and new, a visual representation of how she had aged and matured through her childhood.

 

Amy swung open the door to the small cabin and looked around, the familiar smell of pine and the appearance of the cabin stirring up all her best summer memories. The interior was made up of two rooms. The first room upon entering was the largest, comprised of six bunk beds for the campers, all pressed against the wooden walls. Off to the right, Amy entered the second, much smaller room, meant for the counselors. One bunk bed sat on the far side of the room, a tiny loveseat and some shelves against the adjacent wall, and two dressers took up almost all the space on the third wall. She heaved her bags onto the lower bunk, happy to be the first to stake her claim. She cracked open the window above the loveseat to let in the summer breeze and set about unpacking.

 

After she had unpacked the majority of her clothes into her dresser Amy decided to take a walk around camp to stretch her legs and procrastinate unpacking the rest of her things and making her bed. It was past noon now and soon the other counselors would arrive and she preferred to be out of the way of the chaos of others unpacking that would soon ensue. She left her cellphone in her backpack because nobody had any chance of cell reception at Wilde unless near the executive lodge, and then only if you were an employee with the wifi password. No phones was something that the older campers struggled with if they weren’t used to it (one girl in Amy’s cabin two years ago had cried because she lost her snapchat streaks), but they soon got over themselves and had the time of their lives.

 

Amy walked out of the clearing of her cabin and back onto the main path. She passed the girls’ shower house and headed down to the large lake that bordered the edge of camp. There was a small makeshift beach with a lone lifeguard chair on the near side and a small canoe livery on the far side. She continued on past the large mess hall and crafts pavilion and up towards the fishing pond. A long wooden dock extended and Amy sat at the very edge, taking off her shoes and socks and dangling her feet into the water. She kicked her feet anxiously and as she strained her ears she could hear the chatter of people just arriving. _What are the odds that’s my roommate? Bunkmate? Fellow co-counselor?_ Amy wondered. _God, I fucking hope we get along,_ she pleaded. This would be Amy’s first experience sharing a room with anyone, and for such a long period of time. Sure, Molly slept over plenty but never for more than a few days and they were best friends, they completely understood each other’s boundaries and routines. But this? This would be all new and unfamiliar territory because even though she was used to sharing cabins as a camper for years sharing a room with only one other person seemed much more intimate and poised for disaster if they didn’t start off on the right foot. _Probably good practice for dorming in college_ , Amy thought optimistically, _and Mr. Davies says she’s nice so…_ _how bad could this be?_

 

After the ruckus of more people arriving and moving in slowly faded back to a humming silence now briefly punctuated by voices or music, Amy stood up from the edge of the dock and wrestled her socks and shoes back on before heading back in the direction of her cabin where her roommate would be sure to have settled in by now.

 

Amy was just thinking more about the whole starting off on the right foot thing and good introductions when she walked into her cabin, but upon opening her door she noticed two things that made her forget whatever the hell was just running through her brain. The first thing Amy noticed upon opening her bedroom door was that someone had moved all her bags from the bottom bunk to the top. The next thing she noticed was a girl on said bottom bunk with her back to Amy, head in a book, long legs and bare feet stretched out on the mattress. Amy fumed.

 

“Hey! You stole my bunk!” her voice as much anger as shock at the utter audacity of this girl.

 

And then the girl turned around.

 

And Amy’s brain short-circuited. “YOU?”

 

“You?” Hope gasped, obviously just as surprised to see Amy as Amy was to see Hope. “ _You’re_ the other junior counselor?”

 

Amy just gaped, mind blank for another beat before her brain seemed to restart itself and she blurted out suddenly, “What the fuck? Why did you move all my shit?”

 

Hope set her book down and stood up from the bed, even though she was on the other side of the room she seemed to tower of Amy. “If you haven’t noticed, I happen to be tall and I didn’t feel like bashing my skull into the ceiling every morning,” she responded, back to the same cool, even voice Amy had heard in school every day for years.

 

“Well… That’s not fair, I was here first, I claimed it”

 

“Oh really? Then why weren’t you in it?”

 

“I was exploring, I got here hours before you did!” Amy huffed. She knew her face was probably flushing from anger, And she felt like stomping her feet.

 

“Well, now that sucks for you,” Hope replied, “because I already finished unpacking and making _my_ bed. There’s always next year.”

 

“Move your stuff, Hope,” Amy demanded as she took another step closer, trying to sound as authoritative as she could. “....Now,” she added, with a slight shake to her voice.

 

Hope stepped forward too, meeting Amy almost toe to toe in the middle of the room.

 

“Make me.”

 

Hope was staring down at her with a satisfied smirk at Amy’s loss for words _and is that a twinkle in her fucking eye?_ Amy thought _Does she think this is funny?_

 

“I...I’m-,” Amy stuttered, overwhelmed by Hope’s presence crowding her space so thoroughly, but was saved from having to make the next move when their cabin door burst open and Mr. Davies strode in, beaming at the two teenagers. Amy all but leapt away from Hope, trying to compose herself.

 

“Oh marvelous!” he said oblivious to the situation around him “I was hoping you guys had found each other.” And then to Amy’s surprise he said “Hope, come here and give me a proper camp hello!” Hope grinned and submitted herself to one of Mr. Davies’ hugs. “Good God, girl, you get taller everytime I see you” He turned to Amy, “And it’s so nice to see you helping her get settled in, I just knew you two would be fast friends.”

 

“Oh yes,” Hope said, “Amy was just telling me how she _insists_ I take the bottom bunk so I can be more comfortable.” Amy just gawked at her.

 

“Is that right?” Davies smiled at Amy who was still staring at Hope, “I can’t say I’m surprised, Amy, the way you’ve always put others first.” He clasped his hands together and smiled. “Orientation and dinner starts in a little over an hour, girls, so finish unpacking and meet down at the mess hall,” he said as he exited, “Lots to do!”

  
As soon as the door was shut Amy rounded on Hope, who was resettling herself back onto the bunk. There was nothing she could say or do about the bed situation now. She had been well and truly had by Hope’s own craftiness. All amy could do was angrily stomp around the room as she unpacked the rest of her bags. As she struggled to make her bed while perched precariously on the edge of the top bunk, she lamented how it seemed her summer had been doomed before it had even really started. _This is going to be a long eight weeks._

**Author's Note:**

> Welllllllll I hope that was okay. Please let me know what you think, and if theres anything in particular you like or don't like. You can also message me on tumblr at: manateeshirts. My next update should come in the next few days and i'm aiming for 2 chapters a week.


End file.
